Jaula de oro
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Cuando no te dan otra opción, cuando las obligaciones son antes que el amor...


No se mi cómo, pero sucedió… un buen día había despertado y me había dado cuenta de aquello… era algo realmente extraño, en todos aquellos años juntos, me había dado cuenta que todo comenzaba, no, todo ya se había convertido en una rutina… de mi casa a la universidad y de ahí a su casa, regresaba ya tarde a mi casa y así todos los días… sin embargo, todo comenzó a convertirse en monotonía… el significado de mi propia vida se había convertido sin querer, en una obligación…fue entonces cuando lo vi… cuando finalmente mis ojos se posaron en aquel chico de cabello largo y negro que había decidido quedarse a mi lado sin importar mis sentimientos hacia él… con el paso de las semanas, comencé a darme cuenta que, mi prometido se había enamorado de otra chica… lo más raro es que no sentía ni celos ni nada… al contrario, me sentí feliz al saber que yo ya no llevaría una carga tan pesada al fingir algo que no sentía y que, aquello facilitaba las cosas en gran parte… ambos intentamos tocar el tema varias veces, pero… pensábamos que el otro terminaría con el corazón roto… al menos eso pensaba él que sucedería… por eso mismo dejamos correr el tiempo hasta que… cuando Seiya me pidió que fuera su novia, le comente la situación… a él tampoco le importó mucho siempre y cuando hablara con Darien… cuando ambos tocamos el tema, haciendo lo posible por no salir heridos note que ambos estábamos muy nerviosos, no sabíamos cómo íbamos a reaccionar, esto era cosa de dos y Rei ya me había recriminado, pero el corazón no se mandaba…

-Alguien va a salir lastimado

Me dijo seriamente, yo asentí… Rei tenía toda la razón, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no sentía amor por él… nerviosa y temblando tome el valor suficiente para hablar primero

-Yo… he roto nuestra promesa…

Él me miró, no había ningún gesto en su rostro que fuera de sorpresa, enojo, ninguna lágrima…

-Yo también…

Me contestó suspirando con alivio, ambos nos miramos un poco incrédulos ¡Habíamos dejado de amarnos! ¡Ambos estábamos cambiando el futuro!

Los dos sonreímos y yo extendí la mano y con una sonrisa le dije:

-Que seas muy feliz ¿Amigos?

El hizo lo mismo

-Amigos y sabes que te deseo lo mejor

Cuando las chicas se enteraron que había terminado con Darien, estaban en shock, al igual que luna quien contacto a la reina contándole lo sucedido, mi madre, enterándose de esto, sonrió simplemente

Después, regrese con él, con quien es el amor de mi vida… quien me cautivo y quien me ama como nadie me ha amado…

-He terminado con Darien

Seiya me miró sorprendido, se acercó a mí

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto preocupado

-Si… es sólo que ahora el futuro va a cambiar…

-Sabes que siempre estaré contigo-Dijo Seiya mientras me abrazaba tiernamente

Ambos nos besamos…

Al día siguiente, luna traía un mensaje de la reina para Darien y Serena…

-La reina quiere verlos

El espíritu de mi madre nos recibió cálidamente

-Me he enterado que ya no se aman…

-Así es

Conteste yo… Darien me apoyó…

La reina nos miró…

-Es bien sabido que, para mantener la paz y la armonía, el Reino Lunar y el de la Tierra deben de unirse… y saben que el matrimonio es la única salida…

Darien y yo nos miramos...

-La única opción que tienen para obtener la paz, es casarse, no importa si están enamorados o no…

-Pero madre…

Dije preocupada

-Lo siento hija, no puedo hacer nada… el futuro no puede cambiar…

Sentí una gran tristeza en mi corazón… ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces se me ocurrió una idea

-Darien, por favor, llama a Maya, yo llamare a Seiya

Aunque un poco sorprendido, Darien hizo lo que le pedí, una hora más tarde, estábamos los cuatro ahí, con mi madre…

-Me casare con Darien sólo si aceptas que me quede con Seiya…

Los presentes me miraron sorprendidos… Seiya se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros…

Mi madre sonrió…

-Está bien…

Maya se acercó a Darien… quien la tomo de la mano…

Dos meses después, se celebraban mis bodas con el príncipe Endymion… toda una verdadera farsa… todo el mundo hablaba de la boda del siglo… había sido todo un acontecimiento ¿Y que era? Una verdadera farsa, ambos pudimos haber ganado el Oscar por nuestra actuación… incluso las sailors se habían tragado toda esa farsa… pero había 5 chicas que siempre supieron la verdad…

-Me parece que es muy cruel el realizar una boda falsa-Dijo una joven de cabellos cafés

-Recuerda que es el protocolo… es triste ver que para encontrar su felicidad, tienen que hacer todo esto-Dijo una joven de cabello aguamarina

-El futuro no puede cambiarse-Dijo otra chica de cabello verde oscuro-Sin embargo… yo sabía que esto sucedería… pero…

-Yo siempre la protegeré-Volvió a decir la chica de cabellos cafés-Ella es nuestra querida princesa y siempre estaré con ella…

Las demás chicas asintieron, en la cena, Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina me felicitaban… mientras que al otro extremo del salón, un joven de cabellos negros y largo me miraba… me percate de sus hermosos ojos negros… estaba acompañado por Maya, quien miraba a Endymion… otra sailor scout muy amiga de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru

"Solo un poco más"-Me dije a mi misma, cruce el salón completo solo para encontrarme con él…

-Muchas felicidades, Reina

Tomo galantemente mi mano y la besó…lo miré fijamente a los ojos… y me despedí de ambos… pasaron 3 horas más y la hora de irse a la tan ansiada "luna de miel" llegó… para ese entonces, me percate que Seiya ya no estaba… ni Maya… y fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía, me subí a la limousina, Endymion ya estaba adentro… nos perdimos entre las calles de Tokio… hasta llegar al aeropuerto internacional… tomamos el avión que nos llevaría directamente a un lugar totalmente privado y donde nadie nos molestaría…

Al llegar a ese paradisiaco lugar, me encontré con una sorpresa… ¡Seiya y Maya estaban ahí! Sin pensarlo mucho, corrí a los brazos de Seiya, lo bese…

Maya esperaba a Darien al pie de las escaleras… él extendió sus manos y ella las tomo… ambos se abrazaron

-Ahora que estamos juntos-Dijo Darien-Podemos ir a donde sea… ya no tenemos las ropas reales, así que podemos disfrutar tranquilamente

Seiya me tomo de la mano, me dirigió a un pequeño salón, cual sería mi sorpresa al descubrir a Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna con un sacerdote y un abogado, mire Seiya

-Esta si será nuestra boda real-Dijo él nervioso-Claro, solo si tu aceptas

Mire a los presentes… y sin pensarlo dos veces tome fuertemente la mano de Seiya

-¡Vamos!

Ambos avanzamos y ahí fue donde me case oficialmente… a donde fui la mujer más feliz del universo… el tiempo paso… como era lógico, al cabo de unos cuantos meses, era inevitable el darme cuenta de aquello… ¡Estaba embarazada! La noticia tomo por sorpresa a los que ya conocían mi situación con Endymion y Seiya… ¡ese bebe que latía en mi vientre, era realmente el fruto de mi amor por Seiya! Así también, Maya había resultado embarazada… las dos tomamos la noticia con alegría, sin embargo, ¿Cómo daríamos aquella noticia? ¿Cómo disimular que los padres de nuestros hijos eran otras personas? Rápidamente nos reunimos… y decidimos el futuro de Tokio de Cristal… Endymion se iría con Maya, oficialmente, se iría a lograr unir Tokio de Cristal con otras galaxias… Maya se iría a su planeta, mientras tanto, Seiya quedaría como mi guardia personal, así, no habría problemas…

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo… así pues, Endymion y Maya partieron y Seiya quedo aún más cerca de mi… pasaron los meses y el bebe que latía en mi interior comenzó a crecer… hasta el día que nació… ¡era un hermoso niño! ¡el heredero al trono era un hermoso niño! Al que se puse por nombre Apolo… Todos lo recibieron con cariño… mientras tanto, en un planeta lejano, Maya daba a luz a una niña… los años pasaron, mi niño creció fuerte, galante y muy caballeroso… cuando tuvo edad, tuve que ser fuerte y enviarlo a un internado… crecería como un príncipe… me partía el corazón, pero era necesario… mientras tanto, su padre lo amaba y cuidaba todo lo que podía… ya tenía 15 años…

-Cuídate mucho por favor

Le dije con el corazón en la mano

-Lo hare mamá

Lo abrace fuertemente y él hizo lo mismo…

-Despídeme de papá

Asentí, Apolo ya sabía que su padre era Seiya, no Endymion… tuvimos que explicarle todo lo sucedido y al escuchar nuestra historia, sintió algo de tristeza, sin embargo, decididamente se había prometido así mismo, no cometer el mismo error que yo había cometido…

Fue así como Apolo tuvo que irse… pasaron 3 largos años, los cuales aproveche para disfrutar aún más de la compañía de Seiya… hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, Apolo regresaba con una hermosa chica de la misma edad que él…

-Madre, he vuelto, quiero presentarte a mi novia y futura prometida Artemisa…

La mire detenidamente… tenía el cabello plateado, hermosos ojos negros como la noche y vestía juvenilmente…

-Permítame presentarme Reina, mi madre es la Sailor Scout Maya y mi padre el príncipe Endymion… yo también estoy al tanto de la situación por la que mis padres y usted, pasaron hace años… no tenía idea que Apolo fuera vuestro hijo…

La única pregunta que hice, fue directa… no me servía de nada preguntar más…

-¿Realmente están enamorados?

Vi como Apolo sujetaba la mano de Artemisa más fuerte que antes y sin vacilar, ambos contestaron al unísono con un ¡Sí! Que no dejaba duda alguna…

Me puse de pie y sonreí

-¡Por fin se van a unir el Milenio de Plata y el Reino de la Tierra! Desearía hablar con tus padres, especialmente con Maya y ponerme de acuerdo para la boda

Abrace a ambos chicos y les desee lo mejor

Maya y Endymion llegaron rápidamente, sorprendidos al principio al saber que nuestros hijos se casarían, pero felices al saber que aquella farsa que alguna vez comenzamos cuando fingimos nuestra boda, por fin terminaría…

La boda se hizo lo más suntuosa que se pudo, Maya entrego a Artemisa… y Apolo ya la esperaba en el altar… las fiestas duraron semanas y todo el pueblo les quería… aprovechando la ocasión, envié un discurso donde anunciaba mi retiro… quería vivir el resto de mis días con Seiya a solas… apenas tenía 36 años y quería vivir toda aquella felicidad negada por la obligación… fue así, como desaparecí junto con Seiya… nos fuimos a un planeta remoto, donde solamente nosotros dos y varios empleados de confianza viviéramos… en un hermosos Palacio de Cristal… lejos de todas aquellas personas que nos obligaron a vivir una farsa…

FIN

Notas de Lucy: Realmente me he quedado sorprendida ¡Este es el primer fic que hago en primera persona! ¡Como si Serena lo estuviera contando! Je, je, je he de decirles que me costó algo de trabajo… ¡pero finalmente salió!


End file.
